


The Scars on His Heart

by DarkSpiritDemon



Category: Dawn of the Planet of the Apes, Rise of the Planet of the Apes (Movies), War of the Planet of the Apes (2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 01:16:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14842806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkSpiritDemon/pseuds/DarkSpiritDemon
Summary: Time can not heal all wounds but, maybe love can help overcome them...Koba comes across a human and her baby. Will he let his hate overtake his judgment and kill her or will he listen to Caesar and give her a chance to prove not all humans are bad?KobaXOC





	The Scars on His Heart

Water was scarce at the moment and supplies running low. I had traveled too far to give up now. I could handle a few more days without food and maybe water, but that was not an option for the baby. I was glad at least he was keeping quiet at the moment. The last thing I needed was any attention brought on to us. It was hard enough trying to sneak around in the dark. When movies were a thing, they always made it look so easy sneaking around killing people and stealing stuff. Not that I was trying to kill anyone. If my baby was put in danger though, I wouldn't hesitate.

Holding my knife firmly I slunk my way along the car door. Quickly peeking to see if I was clear. As I peered into the broken car doors I placed my right hand on my precious cargo, making sure he was still snug. I had fashioned a criss crossing baby carrier type thing out of a long piece of cloth I had found, that held him against my chest. Feeling his slow breathing I crept closer to the group of me I had stumbled upon. I had been watching and waiting for hours to have an opportunity to grab some supplies. So far out of the group of eight, one man was left to watch. Thankfully he was starting to nod off as it got later. I was nervous by the number of men that could easily overpower me if I'm caught. I couldn't wait any longer though since it has already been a full day without food or water for the little one.

In my experience from this fucked up world is I could not trust anyone. Ever since the simian flu spread, everyone seemed to become animals themselves. People fighting over food and killing or stealing to take what they needed. As if only the strongest and most ruthless could survive this world. I didn't want to go down that path. I almost did because of what had happened to me. I had made the mistake of joining a small group of people thinking we could survive peacefully. As things got worse and food scarce people became desperate and started to fight one another. I couldn't stomach any more of the violence so I went my separate way alone. I had learned the hard way that being all alone was also difficult and dangerous. Not only to survive but, to also protect oneself from the monsters. Human monsters prey on the weak and innocent, especially if you are alone.

Shaking my head from my memories, I got back to reality and my current predicament. Looking quickly over the rusty car hood, I confirmed that the guy on watch was asleep. Quickly, I made my way to the front of the car. A few men had placed there bags in a pile near the car. I crouched down and slowly made my way to the pile. The light from the fire helping me see where I could step quietly. Getting to the first backpack I quietly placed it on my back then grabbed two more for each hand and slowly made my way back to the side of the car. Feeling a little lite headed I had to remind myself to breath or else I would pass out and crush my baby. Keep calm...almost there, I thought to myself as I neared the cover of the surrounding woods. As soon as I reached the trees I stood to my full height of 5'1 and ran as quietly as I could deep into the trees and surrounding buildings. All my senses were on over drive, making my muscles tense. I wouldn't be able to relax until I made it back to our shelter. There was not only people to worry about on these mix of woods and abandoned building. Other predators such as wild dogs or mountain lions were a threat. Reaching my little hideout, I quickly opened the abandoned apartment building. It was the perfect and safest place I have found at the moment. It had most of the doors and windows boarded up from people trying to prevent the virus from spreading. As if that would have helped, I snorted. There was a small window that I could squeeze my way thru and then securly close behind me. I pushed the bags through first. Flinching when the made small thuds on the other side of the wall. Then I put my knife back in it's holster on my thigh. Puttimg a hand protectively over the babys head I pushed myself up into the small window and manoverd myself slowly to the other side.

Once I reached the other side I used the latch on the window to secure it closed. It wouldn't do much to stop someone from breaking in but it small opening helped ease my stress. I could squeeze myself in even if it was a tight squeeze around my waist. Even though I lost so much weight from not eating regularly, I still had my large hip bones to worry about. If anyone broke in and decided to squeeze through, I was confident I could take them because of how small they would have to be to get in.

Letting out a breath to try to relax, I moved my hand against the baby's head checking to see if he was alright. He stirred abit and yawned snuggling into my chest. I carefully pulled him out of the harness and placed him on the makeshift bed on the floor where we slept. Covering him with a blanket, I turned around and started looking through the bags. I smiled to myself as I found what I needed. Three makeshift canteens mostly full with water, some dried jerky, and a few cans of food. Their contents unknown because of the ripped off labels. There were a few sets of clothes, all too large for my short frame but, I would use because I needed new clothes. A hatchet, two hunting knives and a small pistol with a few extra rounds. The best find of all was a small med kit. Inside it had the basic necessities for wrapping wounds and it also had pain pills and a small vial of antibiotics. Sighing with relief with my loot, I took off my black hoodie and boots. Drinking a bit of water from one of the canteens to quench my thirst. I laid down next to the baby and wrapped him protectively against my chest. Closing my eyes I quickly fell into a deep sleep...

I hope you liked my first chapter. Please review with any issues or questions you may have.

DarkSpiritDemon


End file.
